


A guy with no name

by Elyme0502



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Begging, Canonical Character Death, Hot Sex, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Riding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyme0502/pseuds/Elyme0502
Summary: CreepyIs what the fifty-five year old man had in mind as he looked around the room that seems to get larger with every second that goes.





	A guy with no name

Creepy

Is what the fifty-five year old man had in mind as he looked around the room that seems to get larger with every second that goes.

He didn't know why, but the hairs on his body starts to rise as a woman's cold body pressed against him, a poisonous mushroom in hand, rubbing it along the sides of his jaw, neck and slowly, to his awaiting mouth.

It was as if the woman forcing him to eat, to die and be with her for the rest of eternity, just like what he has promised her on the day of their wedding,

The day when he started to live with her in a coffin just like what he bursted out to her the other day, the day his ex-wife passed away.

"Eat, David eat. I suppose you'll still going to choose me over him, otherwise you wouldn't have marry me."

The man's eyes widened as the statement washed over him,

"H-how did yo---"

He heard Alexis chuckle, the cold body hugging him, making him shiver in both cold and trepidation,  
He told himself that Alexis is dead, gone out of his life but what in the actual hell is she doing here?  
He shook his head hesitantly, looking back at the dead woman in horror, she has no face, as it was dark and she was sitting on their shared bed,

"N-no... P-please don't..."  
"No?"  
"N-no..."  
"Okay, if you say so..."

Then a knife was thrusted in his abdomen and he screamed hoarsely,

 

 

He got up from the bed and looked around and sighed for the umpteenth time,

It was just a dream... again!

It's been a damn fortnight since...  
since he attended the funeral and he was dreaming the same thing over and over again. It frustrates him to a higher degree than he ever imagined especially that the man of his dreams hasn't returned yet. 

He's no other than the twenty-five year old brunette with the most gorgeous blue eyes whom he chooses over his dead wife, that one person whom he wanted to share his life with.

Suddenly, David felt unsure. He was slowly losing his faith in the young man but he shook his head because he still wants to believe him.

After taking his shower one morning, he put on his blue jacket and went out of the house to wait for the young man, his thirty years younger lover,

He's waiting for him

And will keep waiting,

And wait,

Wait...

Wait...

Wait...

Until a lone figure could be seen afar, wearing a black-hooded jacket, a suitcase in tow.

And it was worth all the wait!

His heart started to race as he squinted his eyes to really clarify whether it was the love of his life or his hopes will be down the drain again but to his delight, it was really him.

 

David could see the pretty face brightening up as soon as he caught a glance of his older lover waiting for him by the house. Soon, he found himself walking faster to meet his lover,

Then he heard a faint mumble from the taller one,

"Finally..."

Suddenly, his slim figure was caught in between those loving arms, the older man slowly french-kissed him, making out with him to fill in the lost times. Bringing his hand to his lover's cheek, he kissed him back, slowly until he decided to greet him, slightly raising one eyebrow, it did nothing but to emphasize his pretty oceanic blue eyes,

"How are you?" He asked in a soft tone, 

David couldn't peel his eyes off his young lover and he answered whisperingly,

"Had some bad nights..."

He looked down at his young lover who tantalizingly lifted up his eyebrow,

"Well, I'm here now..."

David's heart swelled at that and whispered,

"That's... All I ever wanted..."

"You proved it..."

Then the young man buried his face in his lover's broad shoulders, hugging him, it wasn't that long when the older man hugged him back.

Then he slowly pulled out of the embrace, brought his hand up to caress his lover's slightly wrinkled face, then squishing his lover's large biceps and held his hand, walking in to the house. The young lover closed the door behind them.

"I've been waiting for you, baby..." He heard his man say, leaning him down to capture a short kiss on those luscious pink lips,

The pretty boy blushed slightly,

"You said to come back after two weeks, old man!" He pouted but smiled beautifully when he heard David chuckle,

"But you weren't here at my worst!" 

His young lover was about to explain when he suddenly picked him up bridal style, earning a sexy scream from the bottom,

"D-David!--"  
David just laughed. He swirled him around and laughed at the sound of his lover's protests,

"D-David please stop!"  
"Aww, my wife is scared?"  
"David I'm not your wife, I'm a---"  
"I know, I know darling, but from now on, I'm going to call you my wife..."  
"D-David!" He whined but David ignored his bitching. 

They arrived at the bedroom laughing, love can be heard in their voices. 

They were so much in love!

He put down his young lover back to his feet as he all, opened the door to their bedroom. Now, he's going to share the bed with his true love.

He lead his young lover in, pressing sweet kisses to his temples every now and then. 

He let his lover shrugged the hooded jacket off. Next, he was peeling his shirt off. David gulped as he watched his lover's skin slowly revealing, inch by inch. He stared at his now topless lover with lust in his eyes. 

In response, the young man decided to tease him, musing his well-groomed hair a little to cover his forehead and let his hands wander to his own body, fingering his collarbone, sinful hands went down to his chest, teasing his already erected nipples with quick strokes of his fingers, moaning sexily at the delicious feeling, knowing his man loves his hard nubs so much. He watched as his older lover's eyes darkened about three shades. He smiled to himself and continued with his teasing. 

Then he eyed his older lover with his sexy bedroom eyes and a sly smirk, like-what-you-see look. Then he slowly turned around so now his back facing David, he slowly unzipped his pants, took it off, giving his lover a better view of the most perfect globes, his ass. He teasingly let his underwear followed soon after, leaving him in nothing but his skin.

He was about to turn around but gasped when the taller man suddenly backhugged him, clothed chest brushing against bare back. 

David slowly leaned down and caressed his naked shoulders with loving suck, going further into his nape. He inhaled the most intoxicating scent of his young lover. He felt the young boy stiffened against his exquisite touches, 

"D-David please..." Came the needy moan David was longing to hear,

"Hush pretty babe. We have all the time and place to ourselves..."

He gently carried his lover to the bed, frowning as he could feel his feathery weight. He needed to help him gain weight a little even though he knows his baby would refuse to. He loves his skinny body, thinking that getting too much weight would make him less sexier for David though he knows it was completely a lie.

He was caught out of his own trance as he felt himself being pushed back down the bed, moaning as he could feel David's clothed erection rubbing against his aching dick. He was stark naked while his lover was clothed, he was completely under David's mercy, and the thought turns him on into an entirely different level,

"I'm going to make love to you, honey."  
David whispered. He didn't gave his young lover the chance to reply as he crushed his lips on the latter's hard, arms on either side of the young boy. The latter fought hard for the dominance before surrendering. One of his wrist caught by the strong hand, making him whine through the kiss.

Then David slowly crawled down to his exposed neck, licking a stripe down then biting a little, making the latter thrash on the bed, 

He smirked and laved on it before turning his attention on the slighter guy's protruding collarbones. 

Then David went down further this time, tracing his lover's breastbone with the tip of his tongue, smiling as he felt the younger arching up to him. He trailed his licks across and poured all his attention to his lover's aching nipples,

"David h-honey please..."  
David got thrills but he remained stoic. He darted out his tongue to flick it on the latter's sore nipples, its agile movement driving his younger lover wild,

"No tease please, honey---"

Then David took it into his mouth, sucking greedily like a hungry baby. His younger lover now a moaning mess, throwing his head from side to side, digging his heels into the mattress. His hair fell messily on his forehead, body arched beautifully like a bridge, bringing his breasts closer to David as his older lover devoured it, his playful finger soon found its twin, he pinched it hard, smiling internally when he successfully make the younger go crazy at his ministrations,

"H-Harder please baby."  
David pulled away for a while to question his lover,

"You like that?"  
The young man cupped his face a little, not answering the question, instead returning it to him,

"You like that? You like sucking them?"

David gulped. He nodded unceremonously before bringing his mouth back to where it belong, and continued sucking. He felt his lover arched his back higher.

Oh dear, he's about to come!

"No please D-David stop please..."

David ignored his pleading instead he bit his nipple gently, sending waves of pleasure through his body,

"Stop baby I'm going to---"

And he did. With a horrendous scream he came, staining the white sheets and the duvet, a devilish smile spread across David's lips, taking in the beauty of his lover. Damn those estrogen!

After he came down from his high, he glared at David. His eyes starting to tear up a little,

"David Weinberg, for fuck's sake! I told you to stop but you didn't! What's wrong with you?!"

His tone a little harsh, angry blue eyes blazing beautifully that David couldn't help but blush,

He reached out a hand and pulled the boy for a hug, looking down at his stiff nipples now redder and bigger, he pouted and David laughed,

"I'm so sorry honey, do they hurt?"

The boy eyed him with a pout,

"No, but it looks like I breastfed a million babies..."

He glared at David dangerously when the older man laughed. Caressing his long, brown hair, he whispered,

"You look so sexy with them, honey..."

The boy looked at him questioningly, 

"Really? Ya think so?"  
David chuckled at the innocent question,

"Yes, of course, you're my love, my angel..."

Blushing madly, the boy hid his face in David's clothed chest. Laughing lightly, he hefted up the boy to his lap, his large cock sprung out from his denim bottoms,

"Come here, honey..."

He placed his hand to the boy's seriously slim hips, guiding his now leaking cock into his hole when the boy insisted he didn't need to be prepared. 

"You have to sit on my lap and ride me. That way, you need not to be worried that I might hurt you."

The boy looked at David with such love and so he kissed his forehead,

"I trust you, Dave"

Giving his older guy a loving stare, he slowly sanked himself at the awaiting cock, he winced slightly at the small pain but ignored it until something from the inside got abused by the monster cock that sent millions of sparks of pleasure in his body, making his young lover scream his name. Hell, the boy is really loud when it comes to sex.

David closed his eyes as he felt the tight heat surrounding his cock, 

"Ohhh you feel so damn good babe..."

He gripped his slim hips and they both moaned, their voices harmonizing together,

"David baby fuck!!.."  
"God you feel so good sweetie..."

The young man put his arms around David's neck while his legs zeroing David's waist, he lowered himself again and again and again, fucking himself on David's giant cock.

"You're so sexy baby. So tight!! Oh God, I can make love to you like this all day everyday!!" He said between series of moans while the latter was crying out loud, not caring about his loud voice anymore especially when his lover decided to help him by thrusting upwards to meet his thrusts, the boy's eyes rolled onto the back of his head. 

The bedstead started to bang loudly against the wall as the couple made love to each other on it. 

As the heat goes into maximum, whispers of "you're so beautiful" and tender "I love you" from David's lips, their occassional pants and gasps and skin slapping against skin are the only sounds that could be heard. Their thrust got deeper and deeper with the boy's wall tightening its grip onto David's cock, sending it a warning, he cried,

"David, I'm sooooo close..."

Smiling, he assured him,

"Come for me darling, come for me..."

With one final snap of his hips he came the second time that day, spilling all the white stripes on both of their chests and stomachs.

Seeing the beautiful creature come was enough for David to finally be pushed over the edge, with an animalistic growl he came hard, several of hot streams of his seeds left his body to become a part of the boy, leaving both of them exhausted. 

He collapsed on top of the boy who was now lying back on the bed, his head pillowing the boy's chest, lips brushing slightly at one of the boy's hardened nipple.

They stayed together for like a minute or two before David finally pulled his cock out of the boy's still tight ass. Frowning at the sudden loss, the boy looked up from David,

"Dave..."  
But Dave didn't comply instead he laid down beside him and scooped the boy in his arms, kissing his sweaty forehead, the boy put his head on David's chest, sighing contentedly. 

He's happy to know that they will finally be together for the rest of their lives, free from those judgmental eyes, free from Alexis. She's dead and gone, and with the boy by his side, he knows the nightmares wouldn't hunt him again. He loves the boy, so much that even when the younger starts to lose his youth, he'll still be the most beautiful man in David's eyes.

As both men got completely lost into each other's warmth, David heard the exhausted boy whispered, sleep coming to him as fast as light,

"I love you, David..."

David smiled and kissed the now sleeping boy's sweaty forehead,

 

"I love you too, Daryl Weinberg..."

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, I named him Daryl. XD


End file.
